Penyesalan Tak Terduga
by Cherry Lily Blossom
Summary: RE-PUBLISH
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Prolog**

_Apakah kau tahu saat kau memilih dia dari pada aku?, Saat aku kecewa padamu dan dia?, padamu dan sepupuku lebih tepatnya. Saat itu, padahal kita telah menikah, aku telah mengandung anak kita yang ke-3. Saat itu kau tidak pernah tahu kalau anak kita yang pertama dan kedua jauh di dekat kita, karena aku tahu kau pendusta, pembohong dan penghianat. Aku menyembunyikan anak-anakku di Paris, kau tidak pernah tahu. Karena kau tidak pernah memberi perhatian lebih padaku. Saat ulang tahunmu setelah kita menikah aku ingin memberi tahumu rahasiaku padamu. Rahasia yang hanya di ketahui oleh keluargaku saja, tapi saat itu aku benar benar kecewa padamu. Karena kau memberinya perhatian lebih dari pada perhatian yang kau berikan padaku. Sesudah pesta ulang tahunmu, kau katakan kepadaku, "Aku muak melihatmu, aku lebih memilih Hinata dari padamu, aku bosan melihatmu!", itulah yang telah kau ucapkan padaku, apa kau lupa tentang janji kita di hadapan _Kami-sama_?. Rupanya kau belum mengetahui bahwa Hinata, sepupuku telah menikah dengan sahabatmu sendiri. Ia tak pernah mecintaimu, hanya seorang saja di matanya, yaitu: Namikaze Naruto-suaminya, sahabatmu. Saat kau mengatakan itu, aku kembali ke rumah kita, di usia kehamilanku yang masih baru untuk ke tiga kalinya ini-sendirian. Aku bereskan semua barang barangku, dan kutelfon seseorang. Entah berapa menit kemudian seseorang datang dengan _helicopter_, untuk membawaku pergi dari sini menuju Paris di mana anak-anakku telah menungguku. Juga orang-orang yang menyayangi dan mencintaiku dengan tulus, tidak seperti perasaanmu padaku. Kutinggalkan selembar surat di kamar itu yang berisi:_

_**23 **_**July**_** XXXX**_

_Saat kau membaca surat ini,_

_Aku tidak berada lagi di Jepang,_

_Aku berada di suatu tempat,_

_Tempat di mana orang-orang menungguku,_

_Tulus mencintai dan menyangiku selamanya,_

_Jangan tunggu aku untuk kembali pulang,_

_Untuk kembali bersamamu,_

_Setelah kau mengetahui kebenaran dari segalanya,_

_Aku ucapkan selamat tinggal,_

_Dan jangan menyesal,_

_Menyesal atas yang telah kau perbuat pada diriku!._

_**Sakura Haruno.**_

**To Be Continue **

**Author Note **

Aaa _moshi-moshi nee Minna_-_san_, Lily akhirnya kembali lagi di . Lily minta maaf sebelumnya Karena Lily telah menghapus Fic Penyesalan Tak Terduga sebelumnya, dan memilih untuk me-_RePublish_-kan Penyesalan Tak Terduga ini setelah di edit beberapa bagian yang di ketik dengan kurang sempurna sebelumnya. Dan Lily ucapan _'Arigatou!'_, karena telah meluangkan sedikit waktu anda untuk membaca Fic ini. Dan jika anda sekalian berkenan Lily minta _Riview_ _Minna _sekalian. Ahh dan satu lagi, sebelumnya _Pen Name_ Lily adalah Ezi Nami ..

_Okay see you to chap 2 Minna _


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter One:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke PoV.**

Ku baca sekali lagi selembar kertas surat yang berada di kamarku dan 'dia' dahulu, 'dia' yang selalu menghawatirkanku, memperhatikannku, menjagaku diwaktu aku sakit ataupun tidak, menuruti semua yang kuinginkan, mendampingiku, dan seseorang yang telah ku'sakiti' hatinya. Penyesalan di dalam hatiku kian membuncah sekarang, ingin rasanya kutarik 'dia' kembali bersamaku dengan ketiga anakku layaknya keluarga yang harmonis ataupun keluarga yang bahagia. Berbagi kehangatan bersama di dalam keluarga, memberikan warna warna indah untuk menghiasi kehidupan keluargaku dengan 'dia' di tambah dengan ketiga anak-anakku. Tapi apa daya? Sekarang tinggallah kenangan dengan kenangan, juga penyesalan yang tidak berujung rasanya. Andaikan waktu yang telah berlalu dapat di putar kembali, aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama, yang akan membuatnya meninggalkanku. Semoga aku bisa bertemu dengan 'dia' dan kembali berkempul bersama keluarga baru yang akan 'kami' bangun 'kembali' nantinya.

.

**End of Sasuke PoV.**

**.**

Sasuke Uchiha adalah seorang duda yang di tinggal oleh istri bersama anak-anaknya, ia adalah seorang bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Sasuke adalah seorang Vocalist dan sekaligus menjadi Guitarist di sebuah band yang didirikannya dua tahun yang lalu dengan nama Subarashiku, selain itu Sasuke juga adalah seorang actor yang bekerja di studio yang sama dengan teman bandnya, studio itu bernama Akatsuki studio yang berada didalam kepemilikan si sulung Namikaze yaitu Pein Namikaze.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Subarashiku, berikut adalah profil lengkap anggotanya:

**Subarashiku Profile:**

Sasuke Uchiha, berada di bagian Co-Vocalist dan Guitarist. Ayahnya-Fugaku Uchiha-adalah pemilik asli dari Uchiha Music Studio, sedangkan ibunya-Uchiha Mikoto-adalah seorang designer yang rancangannya telah berada tersebar di dunia. Kakaknya-Itachi Uchiha-adalah orang yang mengelola Uchiha Music Studio. Sasuke berstatus duda yang ditinggal istrinya beberapa tahun yang lalu, sekarang ia tinggal sendirian di Perumahan Uchiha tepatnya di mansion miliknya. Sasuke lahir pada tanggal 27 Juni ****.

Namikaze Naruto, berada di posisi Drummer di Band ini. Ayahnya-Minato Namikaze-adalah seorang Walikota di tempatnya bertempat tinggal yaitu Konohagakure. Ibunya-Kushina Namikaze-adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga. Ia memiliki dua orang kakak laki-laki bernama Pain Namikaze dan Nagato Namikaze yang adalah merupakan pemilik dari Akatsuki Studio. Naruto memiliki seorang istri bernama Hinata Hyuuga yang sekarang berganti marga menjadi Namikaze Hinata, mereka mempunya tiga orang anak yang diantaranya satu orang prempuan dan dua lainnya adalah laki-laki. Anak pertama adalah Namikaze Mey prempuan anak kedua dan ketiga adalah laki laki dengan nama Namikaze Akira dan Namikaze Rain. Keluarga ini tinggal di Perumahan Elips, pada blok B di perumahan ini. Naruto lahir pada 10 Oktober ****.

Sai Shimura, berada di posisi sebagai Pianist atau kadang ia menjadi Vocalist di band ini. Ayah dan ibunya meninggal dalam lima tahun yang lalu, sejak saat itu ia tinggal bertiga dengan kakeknya. Beberapa tahun berlalu, kakaknya meninggalkannya dengan kakeknya. Kakaknya pergi melanjutkan kuliahnya di Jurusan Seni ke Universitas di Paris. Kakeknya bernama Danzou Shimura yang adalah seorang pemiik dari gallery keluarga mereka. Kakaknya bernama Shin Shimura. Ia mempunyai istri bernama Ino Yamanaka yang berganti nama menjadi Ino Shimura, mereka di karunia dengan lima orang anak, sepasang kembar laki laki bernama Hun Shimura dan Hin Shimura, yang kedua adalah sepasang kembar laki laki yang bernama Fan Shimura dan Fen Shimura, sedangkan yang terakhir adalah seorang bayi prempuan dengan nama Xina Shimura. Mereka sekelouarga tinggal di perumahan yang sama seperti Naruto, tetapi mereka beda Blok, Sai tinggal di blok K. Sai lahir pada tanggal 25 November ****.

Shikamaru Nara berada di dalam posisi yang sama dengan Sai sebagai seorang Pianist. Ayahnya bernama Shukaku Nara adalah seorang kepala kepolisian Konoha Gakure, sedangkan ibu Shikamaru yang bernama Yoshino Nara adalah seorang pemilik sekaligus koki di restaurant keluarga Nara yang bernama 'Nara Restaurant'. Shikamaru memiliki istri yang bernama Temari Nara yang sebelumnya bernama Sabaku no Temari, mereka di karuniai dengan dua orang anak, masing masing laki-laki dan prempuan. Anak pertama berjenis kelamin laki laki di beri nama Yama Nara sedangkan anak kedua berjenis kelamin prempuan di beri nama Anita Nara. Mereka tinggal di Perumahan Manha di blok J. Shikamaru lahir pada tanggal 22 September ****.

Suigetsu Hozuki berada di dalam posisi sebagai Drummer sama seperti Naruto. Ayahnya bernama Garietsu Hozuki yang adalah seorang Kepala Kepolisian Kirigakure, ibunya bernama Hanaetsu Hozuki yang adalah seorang bagian dari Kepolisian di Kirigakure atau bisa disebut seorang polisi wanita yang ada di Kirigakure. Suigetsu memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki bernama Mangetsu Hozuki yang melanjutkan pendidikannya di Universitas yang ada di Paris. Ia memeiliki seorang Istri yang adalah sepupu dari Naruto yang bernama Karin Hozuki dengan nama sebelumnya adalah Karin Uzumaki, mereka di karuniai empat orang anak, anak pertama adalah sepasang kembar prempuan yang bernama Araetsu Hozuki dan Amietsu Hozuki, anak ketiga adalah seorang laki laki yang bernama Gantetsu Hozuki dan yang terakhir adalah sibungsu premouan dengan nama Fanietsu Houzuki. Mereka sekeluarga tinggal di perumahan yang sama dengan Naruto yaitu perumahan Elips juga berada di blok yang sama dengan Naruto, yaitu blok B, dan lagi mereka adalah tetangga. Suigetsu lahir pada 18 Februari ****.

Haruno Gaara adalah seorang yang berada di posisi sebagai Guitarist. Ayahnya bernama Kizashi Haruno yang adalah seorang prasenter terkenal di Konohagakure, ibunya adalah bernama Mebuki Haruno yang adalah seorang designer di rumah Fashion sendiri yang dikelola ibunya dengan nama 'Mebu Boutique' yang bernuansa Hijau tumbuhan. Ia memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang bernama Sasori Haruno dan seorang adik prempuan yang bernama Haruno Sakura. Ia memiliki seorang istri yang bernama Matsuri, mereka di karuniai dengan empat orang anak masing masing tiga laki laki dan satu prempuan. Anak pertama adalah laki laki yang bernama Shou Haruno, anak kedua adalah laki laki yang bernama Tenho Haruno, anak ketiga juga adalah laki laki yang di beri nama Jin Haruno, sedangkan anak bungsu bernama Hany Haruno yang adalah berjenis kelamin prempuan. Mereka sekeluarga tinggal di perumahan Whiely di blok A. Gaara lahir pada tanggal 19 January ****.

Neji Hyuuga adalah seorang yang berada di bagian posisi sebagai Vocalist. Ia memiliki ayah yang bernama Hizashi Hyuuga yang adalah direktur sekaligus pemilik Hyuuga One Corpartion, ia memiliki seorang ibu yang bernama Hy Hyuuga yang adalah seorang designer sama seperti Mebuki. Neji memiliki seorang kakak yang bernama Tokuma Hyuuga yang melanjutkan sekolahnya di Universitas yang ada di Paris. Neji memiliki seorang istri yang bernama Tenten Hyuuga yang sebelumnya bernama Tenten Meili, mereka di karuniai oleh tiga orang anak, yang pertama bernama Yan Hyuuuga yang berjenis kelamin sebagai prempuan, yang kedua adalah Kotu Hyuuga yang adalah seorang laki laki dan yang terakhir berjenis kelamin laki laki dengan nama Jita Hyuuga, mereka tinggal di perumahan Hyuuga blok D. Neji lahir pada tanggal 3 July ****.

Sasuke dan teman-teman Bandnya akan pergi ke tempat syuuting mereka untuk Film Perdana Akatsuki Studio yang akan terbit pada bulan Maret nanti, dan karena sekarang sudah memasuki awal bulan Februari maka mereka akan mengadakan syuuting untuk Opening Film mereka. Sasuke keluar dari mansionnya dengan sebuah koper yang lumayan besar yang ditariknya juga sebuah tas ransel di pundak kirinya yang menggantung. Sasuke menutup mansionnya, Sasuke lalu berjalan ke luar gerbang mansionnya. Di luar gerbang mansionnya tengah terparkir manis sebuah Bus biasa yang sering dipakai oleh Subarashiku Band untuk berbagai acara. Sasuke lalu menuju bagian bagasi dari bus itu dan membukanya, setelah itu Sasuke memasukkan kopernya yang lumayan besar kecuali ransel yang menggantung di pundak kirinya. Setelah memasukkan kopernya ke dalam bagasi bus, Sasuke menutup bagasi itu dan berjalan ke pintu bus. Pintu pun terbuka, supir bus pribadi setia mereka yang bernama Kidomaru pun menyapa Sasuke yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Sasuke.

Setelah Sasuke masuk, pintu bus kembali tertutup, buspun mulai berjalan. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju bagian yang berada di dalam bus, Sasuke melihat semua teman temannya tengah asik sendiri dengan kegiatan mereka. Naruto tengah sibuk memakan ramen yang menjadi makanan favoritnya tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya. Sai sedang melukis di sebuah kanvas yang memang menjadi persediaan yang di siapkan Sai jika ia bosan di dalam bus, tak lupa dengan kuas-kuas dan cat-cat warna yang di pakainya untuk melukis. Shikamaru saat ini tentu saja sudah terlelap dalam mimpinya tanpa memperhatikan keaadan dan suasana sekitarnya. Suigetsu sedang bertelfonan ria dengan sang istrinya yang di ketahui oleh Sasuke saat Suigetsu berbicara di telfon dengan menyebut nama Karin dengan panggilan sayang khusus Suigetsu untuk Karin. Gaara saat ini tengah asik mendengarkan lagu dari earphone nya sambil membaca novel yang cukup terkenal disaat ini yang Sasuke tidak pernah tahu siapa pengarangnya. Neji saat ini tidak jauh beda dengan Gaara, earphone putih kesayangannya dan juga sebuah novel yang Sasuke lihat adalah novel yang sama dengan yang di baca Gaara. Dalam hati Sasuke membatin: 'Kedua orang yang saling bersepupu ini memang tidak ada bedanya,'. Setelah itu Sasuke pun berjalan pelan ke kursi paling belakang yang menjadi kursi kesayanngannya di bus itu. Entah apa yang di pikirkan Sasuke, tapi detik berikutnya Sasuke larut dalam mimpinya yang kita tidak tahu pasti mimpi indah atau mimpi burukkah yang sekarang berada dalam pikirannya.

**Konoha West Beach at 10.58 Am**

Bus yang di tumpangi Subarashiku Bandpun telah memasuki gerbang pantai Konoha bagian barat yang akan menjadi tempat mereka untuk syuuting Flim Perdana mereka yang entah ke berapa. Para pemuda dari Subarashiku mulai beranjak dari tempatnya, Naruto mulai mendekati Sasuke dan membisikkan seuntai kata di telinga Sasuke yang adalah: 'Teme tomatmu telah di membusuk di pembuangan sampah, kau harus bangun untuk menyelamatkan tomat-tomatmu'. Sontak hal itu membuat Sasuke terkejut dan berdiri tegak hingga membuat Naruto yang tadinya berada di sampingnya sekarang sudah jatuh kelantai bus karena gerakan spontan dari Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa di bohongi menatap Naruto dengan tatapan takam khas miliknya, tak lupa dengan seulas seringgai yang tipis seakan berbicara mengejek ke arah Naruto dengan kata: 'Kau pantas mendapatkannya, dasar Dobe!'. Setelah itu Sasuke mulai beranjak dari bus sambil membawa ranselnya dan menyeret Shikamaru dari bus. Naruto yang di tinggal sendirian mulai sadar dan berteriak secara spontan,

"TEME, AWAS KAU!,"

Dan saat itu juga Naruto keluar dari bus dan menyusul Sasuke yang menyeret Shikamaru ke Village yang akan mereka tempati.

"Chotto Matte Teme!" Teriak Naruto dari belakang.

"Berisik," Balas Sasuke. Dan saat itu juga Naruto mulai berpikir keras untuk membalas perbuatan si sahabatnya yang menyebalkan itu.

**Akatsuki Village in Konoha West Beach at 11.09 AM.**

Para pemeran sekarang tengah berada di halaman Akatsuki Village yang berhadapan langsung dengan pantai Konoha. Sasuke mulai melihat teman temannya yang bernogstalia bersama keluarga mereka yang tampaknya bahagia. Sasuke yang tidak mau merasakan sakit di dadanya semakin menjadi jadi mulai pergi dari halaman itu setelam mendapatkan kunci kamarnya di Village milik Akatsuki itu. Saat Sasuke beranjak pergi, terdengar suara Suigetsu di belakangnya yang berkata:

"Hei Sasuke mau kemana? Pemain lain belum datang,"

"Aku mau kekamar, nanti kalau mereka datang beritahu aku," Ujar Sasuke. Dan di sambut oleh gelengan kepala dari Suigetsu.

Sasuke lalu menuju ke lantai tiga yang menjadi tempat di mana kamarnya berada, Sasuke memasukkan kunci itu ke lubang kunci dan memutarnya ke kanan, setelah pintu bisa terbuka, Sasuke menarik kunci itu dari lubang kunci dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Di kamarnya terdapat dua ranjang berukuran King Size, sebuah kamar mandi, dapur serta alat alat perlengkpannya, makan untuk lima orang, ruang tamu, ruang tv dan ruang keluarga, dua buah lemari yang cukup besar, dan balkon kamar yang menghadap ke pesisir pantai. Sasuke sedikit merasa aneh ketika mendapati kamar yang dimasukinya itu sangat besar untuk di tempati satu orang. Tapi hal itu di tepisnya saat melihat kopernya berada di kamar itu, berarti kamar ini miliknya. Sasuke pun menghempaskan dirinya di atas kasur setelah beberapa saat yang lalu membereskan barang barang bawaannya.

"Kapan aku bisa seperti mereka?" Sasuke membatin dalam hati sambil mengigat teman temannya yang sepertinya sangat bahagian dengan orang yang dicintainya, di tambah dengan kehadiran buah hati yang membuat hidup sahabat sahabatnya itu semakin berwarna.

Dan entah berapa lama kemudian, Sasuke sudah berada di alam mimpinya yang tenang dan tanpa ganguan dari siapapun.

**Akatsuki Village in Konoha West Beach at 02.12 Pm.**

**Sasuke Room in Akatsuki Village**

"Teme!,"

Sasuke yang tadinya berada di alam mimpinya kini telah terbangun karena suara cempreng dari Naruto.

"Dasar Dobe! Apa dia tidak tahu aku sedang tidur? Berisik sekali!," Gerutu Sasuke di dalam hatinya.

Saat Sasuke kembali ingin memejamkan matanya, Naruto kembali menghancurkan ketenangannya.

"Teme!, Teme!, Ayo turun kau pasti tidak akan percaya akan hal ini!," Naruto berteriak sambil mengedor ngedor pintu kamar Sasuke di Akatsuki Village. Karena kekesalannya, Sasuke bangkit dan beranjak dengan kasar sambil membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kunci yang tadinya di gantungnya di sisi kiri atas pintu bagian dalam kamar.

"APA LAGI?!" kini Sasuke berteriak dengan teriakan yang bisa membuat Naruto diam biasanya, tapi harapan itu pupus ketika Naruto sepertinya hanya takut sepersekian detik dan langsung menariknnya sambil berlari ke Area Halaman Akatsuki Village, sambil berkata:

"Kau harus lihat ini!," Perintah Naruto.

Beberapa menity kemudian mereka sampai di pintu penghubung Akatsuki Village dengan Area Halaman Akatsuki Village. Naruto langsung membuka pintu dengan kasar dan seketika angin menghantarkan semua orang di tempat itu untuk diam, sampai… Sasuke melihat seseorang…

"Kau…-

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note**

_Hola minna!_ Mungkin sebelumnya ada perbedaan yang sedikit jauh dari chapter 1 di sebelum Lily me-_Republish_-kan _Fic_ inikan?Itu karena data chapter 1 nya menghilang karena Lily tidak sengaja menghapus datanya. Okeh mungkin _chapter_ selanjutnya akan seperti _chapter_ yang sebelum Lily me-_Republish-_kan _Fic_ ini, ah satu lagi Lily mengganti _Romance_ menjadi _Family_ di karenakan melihat adanya masalah-masalah tentang keluarga. _And Arigatou Minna_ karena udah mau dan berkenan membaca _Fic_ Lily…

Jika berkenan, Lily minta _review_nya ya…


End file.
